In the related art, a motor control device configured to calculate a magnet temperature on the basis of a stator coil temperature, a liquid temperature of a cooling liquid, a heat generating ratio and a heat resistance ratio during operation of a motor is known (for example, see Patent Document 1). The motor control device previously acquires a ratio of a heat resistance between a cooling liquid and a stator coil and a heat resistance between the stator coil and a permanent magnet as a heat resistance ratio, and acquires a ratio of heat generation of the stator coil and heat generation of the permanent magnet as a heat generation ratio.